Hetalia Head Canon
by Robias
Summary: Japan has sensitive nipples, Sweden can make really good Japanese food, and England isn't quite as in denial as people think. Character study, only included pairing is one-sided England/America.
1. England & Tea

Hetalia Head Canon #1

Note: These are just little bits of head canon for Hetalia which me and my boy has thought of, tiny facts about the nations that I keep in the back of my head as I write them.

* * *

England _detests_ bag tea. He's always loved tea leafs, and he also enjoys being able to make up his own blends, and tea bags are entirely impossible to make your own blends from. At America's place, he always gets tea-bags, if there's any tea at all.

England actually likes_ one _thing about France, and that is that if the man has tea at home, it's in the shape of tea-leafs.


	2. France & Canada

Hetalia Head Canon #2

Note: These are just little bits of head canon for Hetalia which me and my boy has thought of, tiny facts about the nations that I keep in the back of my head as I write them.

* * *

France is one of the few nations who always remembers Canada's name. He's the one who _named_ him, why would he ever forget? But he insists on pretending not to remember from time to time, just for skits and giggles.

His own skits and giggles, that is.


	3. Nations & Hair

Hetalia Head Canon #3

Note: These are just little bits of head canon for Hetalia which me and my boy has thought of, tiny facts about the nations that I keep in the back of my head as I write them.

* * *

France uses a crapload of hair products.

So does Canada, but he is very discreet about it, as he himself considers this a bit gay.

Both of the Italian brothers uses about as much hair products as France. If not more.


	4. Japan & Gropings

Hetalia Head Canon #4

Note: These are just little bits of head canon for Hetalia which me and my boy has thought of, tiny facts about the nations that I keep in the back of my head as I write them.

* * *

Japan's biggest erogenous zone is his chest. Especially the area around his nipples. This is the reason why he's so outraged and embarrassed when Korea attempts to cop a feel; that and the fact that omgtouchings! are generally something that he isn't used to, and doesn't really enjoy either, as it isn't very natural thing in his culture.

Actually, _all_ the Asian nations have the same erogenous zone. It's like a... family trait. Touch their nipples and they don't know what to do with themselves. Korea is the one who's worst at handling this, which is why he harasses everybody else that way.


	5. Russia & 2012

Hetalia Head Canon #5

Note: These are just little bits of head canon for Hetalia which me and my boy has thought of, tiny facts about the nations that I keep in the back of my head as I write them.

* * *

If the movie 2012 were to occur in the Hetalia world, Russia would be absolutely ecstatic. Not because everyone else suffers, but because according to that movie, he'd end up living pretty close to the equator, in some areas of his. The first thing he'd do would be to start up a sunflower planting.


	6. Sweden & Vacation

Hetalia Head Canon #6

Note: These are just little bits of head canon for Hetalia which me and my boy has thought of, tiny facts about the nations that I keep in the back of my head as I write them.

* * *

Sweden gets sunburnt very, very easily. He loves to go on vacations to Greece's, Turkey's or Egypt's place, but he always end up spending the second and third day indoors.


	7. Sealand & The Sea

Hetalia Head Canon #7

Note: These are just little bits of head canon for Hetalia which me and my boy has thought of, tiny facts about the nations that I keep in the back of my head as I write them.

* * *

Sealand cannot swim.

Instead, he uses floaters which Sweden has given him.


	8. Romano & The Maffia

Hetalia Head Canon #8

Note: These are just little bits of head canon for Hetalia which me and my boy has thought of, tiny facts about the nations that I keep in the back of my head as I write them.

* * *

The number of times that Romano has watched the Godfather movies cannot be counted.


	9. Sweden & Sushi

Hetalia Head Canon #9

Note: These are just little bits of head canon for Hetalia which me and my boy has thought of, tiny facts about the nations that I keep in the back of my head as I write them.

* * *

Sweden is second best in the world at making Sushi. (This isn't actually not head-canon; it's the truth.) Japan can't help but feel a bit uncomfortable about this fact. It makes China furious, because it's not _fair_, aru.


	10. America & Underwear

Hetalia Head Canon #10

Note: These are just little bits of head canon for Hetalia which me and my boy has thought of, tiny facts about the nations that I keep in the back of my head as I write them.

* * *

All of America's underwear has some kind of comical pattern on them. The Simpson's, Star Wars, his own flag, you name it, he's got it.

England would never, ever have his own flag printed on underwear. It's a disgrace.

That's what he insists on if anyone asks him, at least.


	11. England & Alcohol

Hetalia Head Canon #11

Note: These are just little bits of head canon for Hetalia which me and my boy has thought of, tiny facts about the nations that I keep in the back of my head as I write them.

* * *

Whenever England gets depressed, he normally eats a whole box of chocolate of questionable quality. Because even he realizes that drinking by _himself_ to drown his sorrows is amazingly pathetic.

In order to not have to stoop to such low levels (and to avoid risking to get fat from over consuming bad quality chocolate) he normally pesters one of his brothers to join him.


	12. Canada & Celebrations

Hetalia Head Canon #12

Note: These are just little bits of head canon for Hetalia which me and my boy has thought of, tiny facts about the nations that I keep in the back of my head as I write them.

* * *

Canada _never_ gets to celebrate his birthday properly. People tend to remember it about three months too late, and while America and France tend to just stop by to apologize and throw him a gift in arrears, England would always be too embarrassed by having forgotten in the first place can't bring himself to say anything. He normally invites Canada over to his place and then he spoil him for a week or so instead, although he never mentions the reason why he does it.

Canada really wishes he didn't, because one week of England's carefully thought-out three coursers really is too much for his stomach to handle.

America, on the other hand, can actually eat England's food without getting sick, but he doesn't anyway, because it's still _gross_.


	13. America & Cooking

Hetalia Head Canon #13

Note: These are just little bits of head canon for Hetalia which me and my boy has thought of, tiny facts about the nations that I keep in the back of my head as I write them.

* * *

Believe it or not, but America actually _does_ know how to cook. He just can't be bothered most of the time.


	14. England & America

Hetalia Head Canon #14

Note: These are just little bits of head canon for Hetalia which me and my boy has thought of, tiny facts about the nations that I keep in the back of my head as I write them.

* * *

England is, in fact, well aware that he's in love with America.

So is everybody else.

Except America.


	15. Greece & Sex

Hetalia Head Canon #15

Note: These are just little bits of head canon for Hetalia which me and my boy has thought of, tiny facts about the nations that I keep in the back of my head as I write them.

* * *

Greece is actually better in bed when he's half asleep.

Or completely asleep.

The reason is that he tends to over-think things when he's fully awake. It's not out of lack of confidence, because Greece has complete confidence in his sexual abilities, but out of concern for his partner. Greece's size is… remarkable.


	16. Greece & Turkey

Hetalia Head Canon #16

Note: These are just little bits of head canon for Hetalia which me and my boy has thought of, tiny facts about the nations that I keep in the back of my head as I write them.

* * *

The problem is, Greece is actually much better in bed when he_ isn't_ concerned with his partner's comfort. Turkey is very much aware that the best way to get a good time with Greece is to make him upset. Luckily for him, he doesn't have to try very hard to achieve that. Just being himself normally does the trick.

And if not, mentioning something – anything – related to Greece's mother can make the otherwise calm and harmonious nation see red.


	17. Greece & Japan

Hetalia Head Canon #17

Note: These are just little bits of head canon for Hetalia which me and my boy has thought of, tiny facts about the nations that I keep in the back of my head as I write them.

* * *

Japan will, unfortunately, never get to experience Greece at his best. Because while Greece is never uncertain about his abilities in bed with others, Japan is the one big exception to the rule. With Japan, Greece isn't only forever conscious of his size compared to Japan's tiny frame. He's also extra concerned with Japan's pleasure, way before his own. Because he loves him. Unfortunately, that doesn't help to sharpen his skills, it's actually the other way around.

Japan very much wishes that Greece would stop being so considerate of him, because he's heard the stories, but he's all too polite to ask for something as selfish as Greece letting go for his sake. That would mean implicating that what he is receiving now isn't good enough. Japan doesn't want to risk hurting his Mediterranean lover's feelings.


	18. Japan & Art

Hetalia Head Canon #18

Note: These are just little bits of head canon for Hetalia which me and my boy has thought of, tiny facts about the nations that I keep in the back of my head as I write them.

* * *

As a matter of fact, one of Japan's favourite things to fantasise about is an uncontrolled Greece, robbed of all calm, all laziness, a flurry of movement and biting comments as him and Turkey wrestled their muscular, sweaty bodies, entangling themselves in sheets and curtains, ripping pillows and spreading feathers through the air.

His own lover, with his life-long rival, is one of his favourite pairings to draw doujinshi of.


	19. Nations & Japan's Art

Hetalia Head Canon #19

Note: These are just little bits of head canon for Hetalia which me and my boy has thought of, tiny facts about the nations that I keep in the back of my head as I write them.

* * *

Actually, Greece and Turkey aren't the only ones who appears in Japan's collected artworks about his fellow nations. Mostly everyone is in there. And not everyone would be very happy to see what the island nation writes and draws about them.

China, first and foremost, would probably scream and attempt to gauge his eyes out, should he ever come across any of the doujinshis featuring him.

Korea, on the other hand, would be absolutely delighted, and encouraged in was he didn't need to be encouraged, if he came across the same doujinshis.


End file.
